


Intimancy

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Digital Art, F/M, Het Sex, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Hannibal giving oral to Alana because why not?





	Intimancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nuclear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985664) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 




End file.
